The day Sheva turns into a Zombie
by Dark Miana
Summary: Sheva is always shooting zombies in the head, and kicking them in the gut but what if she is the one that is the zombie. A twist of events, that baffles Chris, Leon, and Jill, while on another mission in Africa.
1. Getting up from bed

Sheva sat near the broken window of in old hut in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know where she was or how she got there but she was too exhausted to find out. She traced the cracks of the window with a slender finger as the pouring rain seeped through. Perfect. She was alone with nobody. Or was she? Sheva turns her head to face another wall about 5 feet away. This hut was devastatingly small. _This is hut is by far the smallest I've been in._ She turns her head to look back at the window but not until she notices the smell.

"Good God!"

Her hands immediately clasp her nose to avoid the harsh stench. _Smells like something rolled over and died_. The odor had a sour mildew smell that reach to her nose and pulled at the insides, threatening to turn it inside out. Sheva couldn't bring herself to stay in this dumpster any longer. She stood immediately ready to run into the fresh air. Yet the soreness in her muscles kicked in. She staggers a bit until she regains her composure. _Why are my muscles so sore? _Sheva begins to walk through the opening of the hut out into the rain and into a bulky chest.

"Sheva! What are you doing out in the rain?"


	2. TELL ME!

Sheva steps back in a blush almost falling to her knees from the pain. Sheva glances up at the man. _Chris, he's here too? _His brown eyes search in her almond eyes, it was plain and simply to tell that from his inclined brows and his frown that he is concerned. Chris places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sheva, are you okay?" He struggles to smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be Chris?"

Baffled, she couldn't comprehend why he would ask that. _I feel fine except for the soreness in my legs but what does he mean? _Chris raises an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

He tightens his grip, making Sheva tense up. Chris shrugs his own shoulders, preparing to deliver his drastic news.

"Leon was right, you can't remember anything about what happen this past two weeks." He says aside with a grin.

"What the hell happen in the past two weeks, Chris? Stop playing around and tell me. And who is this Leon?"

Sheva was getting a little impatient that Chris was dragging her along, avoiding the subject.

Chris crosses his arms across his chest. He looks down and saw how Sheva's caramel face seems to redden when she got irritated. He liked the way how his partner reacted to him.

"I guess we have time until Jill and Leon comes back with help. Lemme' tell you what happened in the shelter. This roof is completely useless to protect us from the rain."

Sheva nods in a mist of questions bombarding her as she follows Chris into the small smelly hut. They both sat on the bed and Chris leaning on the straw wall and began his story. Every word came together like lemon and tea as the rain stormed on.

Haha, I feel like Chris leading you guys on with the short chapter. But I really wanted to get this one out before I procrastinate. I promise that the next is going to be long. So, I hope you enjoy. And again, you review, I write.


	3. Working with Kennedy

I_ really aperciate your reviews! They really let me know that this is going good, so review. Thank you so much and enjoy. :D_

**March 2, 2012**

**Remote Area, South Africa**

**10:57 AM, Monday**

Bullets and multiple manjini were throwing themselves across the perimeter. The dark night made the area all the more difficult to take down the Ill as they progressed out of the wilderness bordering the squad. Sheva flanks one that attempts to get Leon in a choke hold from the back. A swift butterfly kick to the head and the man was on the floor cursing and broken.

"Thanks a lot doll face, but I would've taken that one on my own."

"Not if he would've taken you out first, Mr. Kennedy.

Leon grins taking down three more manjini with his automatic. Sheva takes out another that tries to uproot her with a stick. They were finding it easy to fight back the intruding group of manjini.

"There's one left. Do you want to do the honors?"

Sheva gladly shoots the last of him in the head. Mercy wasn't an option. At times like this she felt like she was a murderer thinking that these men were not human. And this was twist on any of God's creatures. _I have a right to kill because_ _these things are a part of Wesker's leftovers none of this was a part of God's making. _ Sheva puts her gun in its case letting out a troubled sigh.

"Great job, Sheva. We work rather well together."

"Yeah we do."

She blushes in the heat of the battle and Leon flattering her. Out of the corner of her eye she spies him reloading his gun, muscles flexing and hands that she wanted to touch with her own.

"Now, let's hurry. Jill and Chris are waiting for us in the infirmary building."

Sheva hides a smile then starting to leave yet something grasp her left foot. Something pierces her ankle bringing her to the dirt ground. She lets out an agonizing scream. She glances back and stares into the sinister eyes of a ravenous dog. It pulls and snarls at her as she claws at the ground.

"Sheva!"

Leon is swift taking out his gun out the holder on his thigh. And he aims at the dog's head. Yet, he couldn't make the shot. He could risk injuring Sheva.

"Shit! Don't move Sheva."

Leon unsheathes his favorite combat blade, he charges at the beast with blade erected at its head. He tackles the beast to the floor and with a silent curse he hacks the blade swiftly into its brain. Sheva rolls onto her back biting her lip holding back the yelp of pain she felt at her ankle. Leon stands from the corpse, swiping his blade against the wind cleaning it free from the blood then setting it back into its sheath and rushes to Sheva's side.

"We have to get you somewhere safe that wound is going to cause more attention than it should."

Sheva looks down at the grapefruit size fleshy wound where blood pools and rolls down tripling to the ground like water droplets rapidly shooting from the sky before it rains. Then she gazes up to his green eyes that sparkles reassurance at her. Nodding at him, her heart beats faster. Pain cuts at her as he bends over and heaves her up into his strong arms. He grins looking forward, walking carefully ahead. Again her heart is playing tricks on her. This wasn't the time to be inhaling Leon's scent and fantasying about his rippling muscles. _What the hell? Can't I think Missions when I'm with this guy? _

"This gives us time to be more acquainted, huh?"

"Thank you Mr. Kennedy, for helping me out back there. I owe you one." She mutters taking in another wave of pain through her ankle.

He grins, "No problem, Sheva, I'll hold on to that offer. And it would be great if you called me by my first name."

"No problem, Leon."

"Lets get you to the infirmary. Chris and Jill will be estatic once they hear that I picked up woman in Africa." He lets out small laugh, Sheva giving him an eyeroll and bit of a giggle.

**I can't believe I wrote an action scene. I amaze myself, haha. Anyway, the next chapter will have Sheva become a Zombie! See you next chapter! :D**


	4. Should I help or what?

What's going on?"

Chris and Jill enter the room their eyes wide at the sight of Sheva drench in her own sweat. She struggles to breathe, her hand clutched to her chest. She grunts in pain her eyes shut. Leon, in the chair beside the examination table switches over the rag on her forehead. He sighs and stares hard into Chris and Jill's eyes.

"She's having a really bad fever looks like her temperature is over 100 Fahrenheit. It's likely from the bite by the dog before we got here."

Jill cups her hand over her mouth, taking back by Leon's words. Chris looks away from the sight of his partner. He mouths her name, an idea coming to him.

"Is there an antidote? Like the Kennedy repo-, I mean like the Los Plagas antidote you found back in Europe?"

"From what I heard, the T virus isn't perfected and there can't be an antidote to a rejected product. Wesker's product can't be modified."

Leon shakes his head and exhales a troubled breath out. Leon gazes over to her, admiring her beautiful face and ample lips. Sweat sliding down her forehead to her neck he wanted to caress her face with a dry cloth soothingly.

"I'll get her some Ice. I think that will cool her off." Jill broke off Leon's stupor. Chris glances at Sheva then Leon and bites his lip. He looks at Jill opening the door out the room. He grabs her shoulder.

"I'lll be going with Jill just in case she need's back up. We don't need two people on the examination bed."

Leon nods them off.

"Leon…."

Leon turns to find Sheva sitting upright on the bed, her eyes close. Abnormally blue and red veins stretch across her face and the last of the sweat evaporating from the heat of her skin. Yet a slight smile emerging from her pink lips gave Leon a slight reassurance. Leon couldn't believe that she was able to slightly recover so quickly, so abruptly after Chris and Jill left. _It was almost too quickly. _Leon stayed his distance.

"Leon." She pauses putting her hand on the bed beside her. "Come here?"

"What do you mean, Sheva?"

Sheva beckons Leon with her finger and smiling sweetly, taking Leon's breath away. Leon walks forward slightly in a trance. Sheva puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in. Abruptly, Leon is pulled in by something else as well. His face was being grabbed in by slimy, purple tentacles that menacingly threaten to decapitate him. Leon pulls his knife out of his sheath then slices the wretched tentacles off. Sheva falls on the bed on her back and flinches violently. Her eyes roll back, drool slipping out the side of his lips. Leon didn't know rather to save her or kill her. So, he stood with his knife ready to do what he had to. Her episode stops as she becomes silent. Her eyes closed, veins bulging, and Leon prepares for the surprise. Minutes pass dreadfully and Leon swallows down a nervous clump in his throat as he attempt to speak her name.

"Sheva."

Her eyes shoot open at the call of her name. She immediately rises up, sucking in the damp air in a large gasp. Her eyes change in color to a deep crimson red. She grabs her chest taking in other large breaths. Leon takes a step back not taking another chance at subduing her. She looks up at him with a worried look.

"Leon, why can't I breathe?"


	5. What a jerk that guy is

Leon steps back still bewildered about what just happened. His eyes were as large as a startled Ostrich. Sheva bites her lip, _why is he staring at me like that? _Seconds go by without a word being said.

"Answer my damn question! What the hell has happen to me?"

Leon snaps back into reality, and tries to sum up a conclusion for her. Her teary eyes made it impossible for him to think. He wonders was it really hard for him to think or did he not know the answer? Leon shakes his head slowly, he really did not have the answer for this epidemic.

"Am I one of them?"

"No, Sheva. You can't be like them because your, well, your different."

"oh"

Sheva glares up at him. Even more confuse, she bites on her bottom lip harder that blood oozes out. The blood that seeps out of the broken seal is a very light purple which drips down onto Sheva's palm. Leon watches the eerie liquid be absorb on the sheet of the bed. _This can't be happening._

"I'm sorry. I should have had your back, back in the field."

Sheva shoots up from the bed and puts a finger on his chest. Leon is taken back by the action and almost falls out of his chair. Sheva grimaces her red eyes glowing.

"Like hell it is your fault!"

"Sheva, hold on!"

Sheva breaks to the door, tears finally falling to the dirty floor boards. She thrusts open the door and dashes out. Leon runs his hand through his hair, regretting he ever said that it was his fault. _Women are another species on the battlefield. _He stammers up from of his chair and tries to follow her yet Chris and Jill is at the door with the bag of ice keeping him from catching Sheva.

"You look like hell Leon. What happened?"

Jill glances at Leon then the bed in the infirmary. She looks up at Leon in shock.

"She went out alone didn't she?"

"How can you tell? Let me guess, woman's intuition?"

"That doesn't matter right now, where did she go?"

Chris interferes in the conversation with a hint of urgency in his voice. Jill raises an eyebrow. Hoping that whatever Chris had to say was important.

"I just received a call from headquarters, we have to go now. We have to proceed to the island. Maybe there we will meet up with her. And I know Sheva will be fine, she can handle herself."

" That's a bit cold don't you think? We can at least send her some kind of message to tell her where we are going."

Leon cuts in, clinching his teeth, "You have your beloved partner at your side and decided Sheva doesn't matter anymore? What's the hurry Redfield?"

Chris's shoulders tense up taken back by Leon's remark. _What's the hell is this guy's problem? _He shakes it off and glowers at Leon. The two stares intensely at each other, daring for the other to make a sly remark. Chris manages a key detail to escape his lips.

"Because this place is gonna' blow in ten minutes. Headquarters are quarantining this place with a projectile"

In a sudden movement, Jill drops the ice on the floor boards. Leon and Jill brushes pass the furtively grinning Chris. Along the way out the infirmary, they chanted,

"CHRIS YOU ASSHOLE!"


	6. Transformation

There was no complete silence. The rainforest was plentiful with its sounds. Those sounds made the area seem a bit normal from the chaos. This beautiful 10 mile radius was going to be a wasteland. Leon cut through the vast vegetation along the gate of the shipyard, sweat dripping from his face. Chris and Jill cover the rear with caution and keeping an open eye for Sheva.

"'Alright lets go."

Leon kicks open the gates, the last of the vines stripping away. They all intrude in weapons ready and aim to fire. The Shipyard was empty, boats vanished, no escape. They all curse at the sight lowering their weapons for a moment taking in the situation. A quick moan and everyone is swirling their guns to a figure approaching them. The figure was a Manjini similar to the size of a Koran sumo wrestler, grunts and moans, clawing at his stomach. Saliva bubbling as it lurches out of his mouth. Tears of blood slimes down his eyes.

"Jill, Chris be on guard this guy seems to be showing some signs of turning."

Chris and Jill find their place and their gun's red laser is pointed at the manjini's forehead. Spasms travel through his body, his arms flying from his body. They literally detach itself from the body. Massive spider like arms thrust themselves from the body to replace the other fragile arms. The same process goes for his legs. his belly impulses, a round structure surfacing from his skin. Bursting from the seams of skin, an eye replaces his abdominals.

"Great, how the hell are we going to escape this island before it blows and find Sheva?"


End file.
